Fluid valves are often used in process control plants or systems to control the flow of process fluids. In general, fluid valves typically include a valve trim assembly or apparatus that includes a valve plug (e.g., a metal valve plug) and a valve seat (e.g., a metal seat ring) that are disposed in a fluid path to control the flow of fluid through a passageway between an inlet and an outlet. A valve stem or shaft operatively couples the valve plug to an actuator such as, for example, a pneumatic actuator, a manual actuator, etc. The actuator moves the valve plug between an open position at which the valve plug is spaced from the valve seat to allow fluid flow through the passageway and a closed position at which the valve plug sealingly engages the valve seat to restrict or prevent fluid flow through the passageway.
In severe service applications such as, for example, in the petrochemical industry, control valves may be subjected to severely erosive fluid conditions that can rapidly wear or reduce the operating life of the valve trim (e.g., a valve plug, etc.). For example, the valve trim may be exposed to flowing process fluids that contain entrained particulate (e.g., ceramic catalyst fines). Valve plugs having tungsten carbide tips are often employed in severe service applications to reduce damage and/or wear caused by severely erosive process fluids that may otherwise damage metallic valve plugs, thereby increasing the operating life of the valve plug.